


Christmas

by ideas7



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideas7/pseuds/ideas7





	Christmas

"Guy-Man..." Thomas whispered quietly, leaning over his sleeping friend.

Guy-Man didn't stir, so Thomas tried again.

"Guy-Man..." He said again, a little louder this time.

Still no movement came from Guy-Man, who was in a deep slumber.

"Guy-Man!" Thomas shouted this time, growing increasingly impatient.

Thomas resorted to jumping onto the bed, bouncing up and down whilst sitting on the backs of his thighs, causing Guy-Man to jolt awake as he was thrown violently into the air.

"Hmpfh!" Guy-Man mumbled as he hit the mattress, eyes squinting in the sudden light.

"Wake up Guy-Man it's Christmas day!" Thomas chirped, kneeling next to Guy-Man with a grin on his face.

Guy-Man turned over, facing away from Thomas, and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Mm... what's the time..." He muttered from under the pillow.

"Uh...-" Thomas craned his neck to see the clock on the bedside table. "- just gone 6 am! Time to get up!"

"God... Thomas it's so early..." Guy-Man moaned, yawning. 

"No it's not!" Thomas said, before grabbing at the pillow Guy-Man was using to shield his face and throwing it to the side of the room.

"Fuck off!" Guy-Man shouted as he turned over, lazily reaching out an arm to hit at Thomas.

"C'mon! Get up!" Thomas persisted, bouncing happily on the bed.

"No! Fuck off!" 

"Pleeeeease-" Thomas begged. "- I want my presents!"

"Hnng." 

"Please..." Thomas whined as he pouted, sulking like a child.

Guy-Man pressed his eyes shut and put his hands over his ears in an attempt to block Thomas out and fall back asleep.

"Nooo!" Thomas cried, reaching out his hands to poke gently at his friend's cheeks. Guy-Man responded by kicking out a leg towards Thomas.

"GUY! PLEASE!" Thomas shouted, his face close to Guy-Man's.

Guy-Man sat up instantly, propping himself up on his elbows with an annoyed look on his face. Thomas jumped back, still sticking out his bottom lip.

"It's in my sock drawer."Guy-Man grumbled, causing Thomas to jump up from the bed and run over to the drawer. After slinging it open, he rummaged around and pulled out a small box, wrapped in shiny black wrapping paper and tied up with a silver bow.

Running back to the bed and pouncing onto it, Thomas was squealing with excitement. 

"Can I open it?! Guy-Man can I?! Can I open it?"

Guy-Man rolled his eyes and nodded, reaching to his bedside table to pick up a packet of cigarettes. He put one to his lips and lit it as Thomas frantically ripped at the small present, opening it clumsily. 

Inside the wrapping was a navy blue pendant box, which Thomas opened slowly despite being excited, teasing himself. Guy-Man took a slow drag as he watched Thomas's face light up, which made him give a small smile too, despite his grumpiness.

The box held a necklace with a silver, triangular shaped pendant on, which resembled Thomas's helmet.

"...oh-" Thomas mouthed, amazed by the shining charm. "- I love it!"

Guy-Man chuckled, reaching a hand under the collar of his shirt to pull out a gold chain, revealing a necklace similar to Thomas's, but gold and resembling his own helmet.

Upon seeing the matching necklace, Thomas giggled and handed his to his friend, turning his body so that Guy-Man could put it on for him.


End file.
